Partners In Love
by maddielove329
Summary: Lucas Friar is the popular guy who everyone thinks is perfect. Maya Hart is the normal girl who everyone knows is broken. What happens when they get assigned to be partners for a project that makes them have to learn about each other? Will they finally understand each other? Will it become something more? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_Maya Hart, 17, the broken girl. The girl who is lonely at home, the girl who only has her best friend, the girl who never had a dad, the girl who doesn't have anyone that cares about her, the girl who feels like she's all alone even when she's with her best friend._

 _Lucas Friar, 18, the popular guy. The guy who's family is rich, the guy who is the star baseball player, the guy who treats everyone equally, the smart guy, the hot guy, the guy who has so many friends, the guy who everyone thinks has a perfect life, the guy who really doesn't have an amazing life at home, the guy who is far from perfect._

Chapter One

Lucas was sitting at his desk in Mr. Matthew's American History II class when the finale bell rang to be in class. He looked up from his phone and noticed the empty desk in front of him, once again Maya Hart was running late for school. No one ever knew why she was always running late except for Riley, her best friend, and Mr. Matthews, her "dad". He looked over at Riley who had a worried look on her face. He knew that Maya had a rough life at home, but him and her never really talked so he doesn't know much about it. Maya always tried to hide her rough life style, but everyone knew.

Just then Maya walked in and handed Mr. Matthews a tardy slip. She took her seat in front of Lucas's and put her arm on his desk like she always did. It never bothered him because she never bothered him. Mr. Matthews was teaching his usuaul life lessons and just then he announced a class project.

"This project is going to be about life. I'm going to give you an assigned partner. Your job is to learn as much as you can about your partners life and make it into a autobiograpy." Mr. Matthews said to his students. Just then Maya's heart stopped, she never wanted anyone to know about how her life was. She was really hoping Mr. Matthews would assign her to be Riley's partner.

"Lucas Friar, you will be working with Maya Hart." Oh no. Maya's heart had sunk when she heard those words coming out of her favorite teachers mouth. She much rather tell a stranger her life story then jock boy Lucas Friair.

"Mr. Matthews, can I please switch partners?" Maya asked with her hand raised.

"I'm sorry Maya, but everyone else is already assigned." Mr. Matthews answered.

Maya took her arm off of Lucas's desk and crossed her arms on her chest. Lucas was happy with his partner, he always wanted to find out how her life was and now it was his chance. I'm sure she pictures him as a jock, popular guy who doesn't give a crap about anything that goes on in her life, but really he just wants to be able to help her if she needs it.

After Mr. Matthews assigned us to our partners he began with his History lesson. We spent an hour and thirty minutes in each class everyday, but everyone always wanted more time with Mr. Matthews. Of course he was a great teacher but he connected with the students, he's been through what the students have gone through, he's not much different from them. Once the bell rang Maya walked up to Mr. Matthews's desk and Lucas knew exactly why, so he decided to follow. Once everybody was gone Maya let it out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews but I don't feel comfortable telling my life story to some random jock that I barley even know." Maya let out.

"Well Maya that's the whole point of this project to get you to know things about your classmates. It will help all of us become more connected. I'm not asking you to tell him every little tihing that goes on in your life, just the big things that have gone on in your life, rather they're happy things, sad things, etc. Just tell him enough so he can write a short autobiography about you." Mr. Matthews responded.

"And how do you know he want go back and tell his jock friends everything that I tell him. Then they can all pick on me." Maya asked now crossing her arms to her chest.

"Because I have full trust in Mr. Friar, just like I have full trust in you Ms. Hart." Mr. Mattews responded.

"Whatever." Maya shot back and then walked out. Lucas nodded to Mr. Matthews and then chased after Maya. Once he got to her he turned her around to face him.

"What is your problem?" He asked.

"I don't like people like you." Maya answered.

"But I've never given you a reason to not like me." He shot back. "Look if we're going to be partners we're going to have to learn have to get along. So don't go assuming things about people that you don't even know anything about."

"Whatever." Maya said once again and walking away. Lucas didn't know why she was so angry but he was definitly going to find out. He slung his bookbag over his shoulder and headed to his last class of the day.

Maya went to Riley's place as always after school and they went to her room and tallked about their day. They've been doing this usual routine for as long as she could remember and it still never gets old. Sometimes Maya has steam she needs to let off and Riley just listens because she knows that's what helps her the most. But today Maya wasn't letting off the steam that Riley knew she needed too.

"Is there anything you need to talk about?" Riley asked sitting up in her fluffy pink moon chair.

"No, I'm fine." But she wasn't and Riley knew it.

"I know that you're not but if you don't want to talk about it you don't have too." Riley said. "Well my day was pretty good. I got assigned partners with the smartest kid in the whole school. I had a Freshman come ask me for help today, which really meant a lot because since we're Seniors they picture us as the rulers of the school. Then I got an A on the Algerbra test that I thought I failed last week. I had a chicken sandwitch for lunch along with.." "Why did your dad have to assigne me to be partners with him." Maya had finally broke she needed to let it off her chest and now she finally can. Riley's parents went out to eat and Auggie was at a play date so no one could hear her talk about how she was feeling.

"Lucas Friar, the popular, smart, jock boy. The boy that every girl loves, the rich boy, the boy whos life is perfect, the boy I'm going to spend the next two months with. I was hoping Mr. Matthews would assign you and I to be partners because he knows how I am. But of course not, your dad thinks it's going to make us more connected. I'm tired of getting treated unfairly. Do you want to know why I was late this morning? Because my mom had another one night stand with some random and forgot to wake me up. She knows that my alarm clock doesn't work. I woke up on my own and found the random standing in our kitchen in his boxers watching TV. My mom then came out and started to make out with him and then they went back and had sex. I have had zero food all day. We're out of cereal and my mom forgot to give me money for lunch today. I didn't even get a goodbye this morning, anything could've happened to me today and I didn't even get a bye from my mom." Maya let it all out and Riley stayed quiet like always.

"You should talk to your mom about how you feel, maybe my dad does have a good point, and I'm about to go make you some lunch because I could hear your stomach growling all the way across the school." Riley replied and then stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

Maya knew Riley was right but she doesn't want to talk to her mom because her mom is always working or having sex with randoms. She also doesn't feel like sharing her broken life to a guy with a perfect life. And whatever Riley was cooking was smelling really good.

"Maya, it's ready." She heard Riley yell from the kitchen. Maya stood up and walked into the kitchen. Riley had made her a turkey and cheese sandwitch and some Doritos on the side. Then she had a Dr. Pepper on the side as well.

"Thank you so much, Riles." Maya said hugging her and then she started digging in to her food like she hadn't eaten in days.

"So are you going to give him a chance?" Riley asked sitting cross from Maya.

"Who?" Maya asked forgetting about everything that went on today because she finally got the chance to eat.

"Lucas, are you going to give him and this project a chance?" Riley asked.

"I guess I can try." Maya answered.

"Good, that's what he deserves." Riley responded.

"What he deserves?! Riley what good has he ever done to us?!" Maya protested.

"He's also done nothing bad to us." Riley replied. "Just trust him, it'll be easy."

"Easy for you to say you got Farkle, our friend. " Maya said. "I'm not friends with Lucas nor do I ever want to be."

"But he's really nice. Why are you judging him before you even know him?" Asked Riley.

"Because I've seen him around his friends, he's an asshole and I don't like assholes." Maya said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Maya, where are you going?" Riley asked chasing after her.

"Home, I'd much rather be ignored there than be pushed to do something that I don't want to do here." Maya answered with a slam of the door. Riley was left stunned by what Maya said in her living room. Why would Maya want to go home when this was basically her home? She hated where she lived and the enviroment that it gave off. Was working with him really that bad?

The next day was the beginning of working on our projects and Maya definitly didn't want to be there so she decided to skip that period and go straight to the next. Lucas was sitting in Mr. Matthews's class waiting for his partner to finally arrive but of course she never did. After the bell rang to go to our next class Lucas walked towards Maya's class to see if she were there. He looked in and of course he saw her leaned back in her desk.

"What the hell?" Lucas said walking up to her.

"What're you doing in here? This isn't your class." Maya said sitting up now.

"Why weren't you in Mr. Matthews's class?" Lucas asked leaning over her desk now.

"Because I don't want to do this project." Maya said standing up and walking out to the hallway.

"I need this grade, Maya. This is apart of my grade too." Lucas said grabbing her arm and pulling her around.

"I don't feel comfortable talking about my life." Maya replied.

"Why? I'm not going to judge you. If anything I can help you." Lucas said.

"I don't want your help. I don't want anything to do with you." Maya said walking away.

"Then I guess I'm going to just stop by your house after school and force it out of you." Lucas yelled and then Maya stopped and turned around.

"You're not coming to my house, Lucas." Maya said walking back towards him.

"Then you're coming to mine." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I can't." Maya said.

"You can, please just trust me. I will not judge you." Lucas said.

"Fine, I'll meet you at your truck." Maya said and walked away. As she walked Lucas stared and smiled. He was ready to help her, that's all he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucas was walking out to the senior parking lot to his truck when he saw Maya leaning against Riley's car.

"Where do you think your going?" Lucas said walking up to her.

"Waiting on you, I don't know what your truck looks like." Maya said kicking off her car.

"Alright, well let's go." Lucas said walking towards his truck. It was a black 2007 Toyota Tunder with big wheels and shiny rims and two pipes on the back.

"Nice truck." Maya said hoping in.

"Thanks, by the way I need to go get gas first, I hope that's okay." He said.

"Yeah that's fine." Maya answered. She looked outside his tinted windows and noticed everyone staring at this strange girl getting in Lucas Friar's truck.

"Don't worry about them." Lucas said noticing Maya was watching those watching her.

"Kind of hard not to." She said. Lucas started his truck and it rumbled loud, but in a good way. He then drove to the gas station and started pumping the gas and then Missy Bradford and her posse pulled up. Of course they would barley be able to see Maya because of the tint on Lucas's truck windows, but Maya still slid down in her seat where they wouldn't see her. Lucas then jumped back in the truck.

"What're you doing?" Lucas asked while chuckling at the sight of Maya hiding from Missy.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding from Missy." Maya said looking up to see if she was still there and of course she was.

"Why?" Lucas asked starting up his truck.

"Because she's always tried to make my life a living hell and thinks she owns me." Maya said.

"Why does she do that? I thought y'all used to be friends." Lucas replied while leaving the gas station.

"We did, until she got put into the wrong crowd at the beginning of high school and decided to tell every little secret Riley and I ever told her and now she uses it against us because she thinks it makes her cool." Maya said finally sitting up.

"Why did she do it though?" Lucas asked looking at the road and then to her.

"I don't know, I guess she got tired of the normal lives Riley and I had and just wanted something more." Maya said running her fingers through her hair. Lucas loved it when she did that, he realized she only did it when she was mad, sad, or if it's just in her face. He figured this one was the mad one.

"Well I'm sorry that she put you through that." Lucas said stopping at a stop-light and looking over at her.  
"You mean to tell me she didn't tell you mine and Riley's secrets?" Maya asked.

"No, I don't really talk to Missy like that." Lucas answered.

"But y'all are in the same group of friends." Maya said confusingly.

"Yeah I know, but she's on the girls side and I'm on the guys. I don't really associate with the girls because most of them are just snoby rich girls." Lucas replied. Wow, Maya never knew that Lucas thought of them the same way she did and his apology even seemed sincere.

"So this is it." Lucas said pulling into his drive way. It was a two story light brick house with a pool in the backyard a long drive way and a steel fence.

"Wow this is nice." Maya said looking out the window at the amazing landscape that they had in the front yard and the back.

"Yeah, I like it." Lucas said coming to a stop. "My parents won't be home for a while because they always have to work late so we should be able to work in peace until my little brother and sister get her." He added getting out of his truck. He unlocked the back door and walked in as Maya followed.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Maya replied.

"Yeah, my brother's 13 and my sister's 9. They're pretty awesome." He said with a laugh which made Maya laugh. "My rooms up stairs the second room on the right, you can go ahead up." Lucas said getting a water out of the refrigerator.

Maya walked up the stairs and walked into Lucas's bed room and wow. He had a queen size bed that was neatly made, a huge flat screen tv hanging on the wall, a guitar in the corner next to his dresser a bathroom on the left once you round the corner, a light grey couch on the other side of the room with blue pillows, a book shelf on the wall across from the couch and a coffee table in front with motor cross magazines on it, and a little cream lab puppy asleep on his window seat.

"Hey." He said walking in behind her and handing her a water.

"Hey, thanks." She said putting her stuff down and opening the bottle.

"Hey Bailey." He said walking over to the puppy.

"That's such a cute puppy." Maya said still standing in that one spot.

"You wanna pet him?" Lucas asked picking up Bailey and walking him over to her.

"Hey cutie." Maya said rubbing his head and making faces at him. Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"So how about we get to work?" He said sitting down on the couch and putting Bailey back where he was when they entered the room.

"Sounds good." Maya said walking over to him.

"Who do you want to start with?" Lucas asked getting comfortable. Each of them were on either side of the couch with their knees facing each other.

"Can you?" Maya asked. "I'm just not comfortable yet."

"Sure, what do you want me to start with?" He asked taking a sip of his water.

"Wherever you want to." Maya answered pressing record on her phone so she could type the essay up later.

"Um, okay. So I was born and raised in a small town in the South. So when my parents told me we were moving to New York I was of course mad. I didn't want to come to some snoby city when I had everything I wanted in my small town. But my parents told me it was best because my dad got a great job deal. We went from a small nice house on a farm to a two story house and nothing like a farm around it. I hated it at first. That was until I got used to this enviroment and started to love it. Of course I would love to be back in the South but you know this isn't so bad. The transition was pretty hard for me I went through bullying once I got her because I was country and dressed southern like and had southern ways. I took it hard I started taking my anger out in baseball. You know just playing to get anger out so when I didn't have any anger in me I would hate the sport but I still had to play. See my dad has always loved the sport and pushes me to get every little thing right. I would come home after the games some nights and get yelled at for a simple, not stepping towards the ball when I hit, type of thing. But I've never wanted to become a pro baseball player like my dad wants me to be. I want to be a Web Developer, I don't know why, I've just have always been good with computers and knew I wanted to do something with computers for my future. So when baseball season ends I don't have anything to take my anger out on. So my mom noticed how much things in life at the time was affecting me so she had a gym built in the basement and let me take all of it in there. People see my life as an easy simple life, the I get whatever I want type of life, but it's never been that way. I'm just a normal teenage guy with a lot of struggles in my life. Struggles that have to deal with anger, stupid dad, parents with a screwed up marriage, and me basically having to take care of my siblings because all my parents do is eat, sleep, fight, and work. But yeah that's my life." Lucas laid it all on the table. He let it all out hoping that it would give Maya the courage to tell him her story. He's never told anyone this but figured it would be a good idea if he wanted to get a good grade.

Maya was speechless she never new popular boy Lucas was dealing with all of this. She leaned over and paused the recording.

"I am so sorry." Maya said.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"For what you've been through. I mean I'll admit I've always seen you as the popular guy with everything handed to him but now I know that you're just like everyone else." Maya said.

"It's totally fine, I've come to realize that I probably get thought of like that because I put myself into the wrong crowd instead of just being myself. I just figured not a lot of people like the real me." Lucas replied looking down at the floor now.

"I like the real you." Maya said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because you go through struggles and fight through them. It kind of relates to me." Maya said crossing her arms around her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas asked sitting up straight now.

"Not now, I'm still not ready." Maya said.

"Like I said before, that's fine." Lucas said standing up.

"So do you have any questions?" He asked.

"Nope, but knowing me I'll probably think of some tonight and get back to you tomorrow." Maya answered and started to laugh.

"Before I take you home is it okay if you ride with me to go get my brother and sister I need to get them because they don't like to stay there very long. And I can just take you home right after that." Lucas asked Maya standing up and getting his keys off his dresser.

"Uh yeah that's fine. I actually don't feel like going home." Maya said which made Lucas worried.

"Well shouldn't you tell your mom that?" Lucas asked.

"She doesn't care, she probably won't even notice that I'm gone." Maya admitted.

"Do you not get attention at home?" Lucas asked.

"A little, but very little." Maya said.

"From your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Um no just my mom, my dad isn't around." Maya said still sitting on the couch. Lucas then came back over and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean he's not around?" Lucas asked.

"I never met him, he left my mom once she got far in her pregnancy. I've heard stories about him but never met him and really don't care to." Maya said.

"I'm sorry, you deserve to have a fatherly figure in your life." Lucas said.

"Oh trust me, I get a new one every morning when I see random guys in their boxers drinking coffee after having one night stands with my mom." Maya said.

"Wow, have you talked to your mom about it?" Lucas asked.

"No it's not that simple, she works all day and night and then hooks up with the guys she meets at her job. Have you ever talked to your dad?" Maya asked.

"No it's not that simple when you have your whole life plan given to you and it's not what you want." Lucas said.

"Exactly, now you see where I''m coming from." Maya said. "The only family I've ever known is the Matthews's. They've basically brought me into their family like I was their own."

"Well you deserve that. You really do. From the little bit that I've heard so far, you seem like all you deserve is happieness." He said.

"You do too. We have different stories but they're kind of similar. It's like your dad was never there either. I mean of course he was there but he wasn't there." Maya said.

"Exactly and my mom just watches and doesn't do anything kind of like your mom doesn't see your pain." He said.

"Exactly." Maya said with a smile on her face. They finally for the first time connected eyes. Lucas looked deep into her blue eyes and she looked deep into his green. They had a moment, but Maya doesn't like to get too close to people so she broke it apart.

"Um, so let's go get your brother and sister, and if it's okay I'd like to come back and continue to work on our project?" Maya asked.

"Of course it is." He said standing up and taking her hand to help her up. She took us and stood up.

"Thanks." She said and followed him out to his truck. He opened the door for her and then got in on his own. They rode in silence, of course they had the radio but it didn't feel the awkwardness that was in the air. They then pulled into the first school to pick up his little sister.

"I have to walk in to pick up Emma, you want to come?" He asked parking the truck.

"Sure, why not?" She said and hoped out of the truck.

They walked into the school together and he of course opened the door for her. He walked to her classroom and she watched as Lucas's face lit up when he saw his little sister. She look into the classroom and saw Emma's face light up too. Maya smiled at what she was witnessing, the love between a sister and a brother.

"Hey, Emma." He said walking up and hugging her.

"Hey, Lucas." She said right back.

"Were you good today?" He asked.

"Very, and you?" She asked getting her stuff from the closet.

"Yep." He said.

"Good, wait, who is that?" Emma asked now pointing to Maya.

"That's just a friend from school, we're working on a project together." Lucas said.

"She's really pretty." Emma said. Maya laughed and then walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Maya. It's nice to meet you." Maya said shaking her hand.

"I'm Emma, it's nice to meet you too." Emma said shaking her hand back.

"You seem like you're really smart." Maya said.

"Oh I am. I'm the smartest in my class." Emma said and that made Maya laugh.

"You must get your brains from your brother." Maya said.

"Yeah, and we both get it from our mom." Emma said.

"Oh really?" Maya asked with a smile and then looked at Lucas who was smiling at them both. No one has ever gotten along with Emma this fast.

"Yeah she was valadictorian." Emma said.

"Wow, that's pretty freaking amazing." Maya said.

"Yeah it is, anyway can we go now Lucas I want to watch Spongebob and we still have to go pick up Dylan." Emma said.

"Yeah let's go." He said. They walked out the door and he had Emma's hand in his and as they walked through the door way he had his hand on the small of Maya's back. Maya's stomach did back flips and it scared her. She quickly moved away and then they all walked out to the truck. Lucas put her in the back and then they drove to go get Dylan. When they pulled up he was outside sitting under a tree for the shade. When he saw his brothers truck he jumped up and ran to it. He jumped in the back and Lucas could tell he was mad.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked looking in the rearview mirror.

"I had such a bad day." He said with is arms folded across his chest.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Well first Emily broke up with me, then I failed my Math test, then I forgot my lunch money so I couldn't eat, and then me and Brian got in a fight." He said.

"Brian and I." Emma corrected.

"I don't care." He said looking out the window. "Who's the chick?" He asked still looking as the trees go by.

"The chick's name is Maya. She's a friend from school, we have a project to work on." Lucas said. Maya could tell the behavior difference in Emma and Dylan.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." Maya said turning to look at Dylan.

"Whatever." He said still not looking at her.

"Well in my opinion it's Emily's lost, and you can easily make up the test in fact I can tutor you, and you just need to learn how to forgive and forget with Brian. Also if your brother doesn't mind I'll buy you some Bojangles, I can only imagine how hungry you are." Maya said. This got Dylans attention. He had a half smile on his face.

"Thanks." He said.

"Lucas, can you please take us to Bojangles?" Maya asked.

"We have food at home." Lucas said.

"Please, if you love your brother you will." Maya said and he just shook his head. "Please." Maya said once more now getting in his face.

"Fine." Lucas said. He felt something when he was with Maya. He loved seeing how she was with his siblings and he loved how her personality was and how he can easily open up to her because she's been through the same stuff. He loves seeing how she gets when she's hyper. He loves seeing her happy because she deserves that.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Lucas Friar loves Maya Hart!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Once they all got back to the house Dylan was eating his Bojangles happily at the island and Emma ,sitting across from him, was doing her homework.

"You didn't have to get him food." Lucas said sitting down at the couch in the living room.

"I wanted to, it seems like he had a pretty rough day." Maya said sitting down next to him. "That leads me to the next topic." She added now recording the conversation.

"Go ahead." He said putting his feet up on the coffee table. Maya turned to him and put her knees to her chest and rested her arms on top of them. .

"Let's talk about your siblings." Maya said.

"Okay, well I've always wanted siblings so when I finally got told that I was going to have I brother I was so happy, but then they showed him all of the attention. Then I started to not like him. Then they told both of us that we were going to have a little sister. I knew that this one was going to get all of the attention too but of course I was still excited. They showed Emma all of their attention and let me do whatever I wanted because they were so busy. That's when I went through my wild streak. I would party, have one night stands, drink, and I even decided to do drugs. I now barley go to any parties and if I do I bring sodas, I've stopped the dating for a while. I don't drink anymore and I stopped doing drugs. I then came back home and realized my parents needed more help than they were letting on. So that's when I started taking care of them and ever since then it's like they've been my kids." Lucas let out. I've never had a drink or done drugs, I've had sex once and that was with Josh when we dated, and I don't really like to go to parties, I much rather keep to myself .

"Wow, you've really been through a lot Lucas." Maya said.

"Yeah, I've come to realize that I need to stay strong for Emma and Dylan, that's why I don't like to show people that I'm weak." He added.

"I don't either but people just already know that I'm broken. I guess I don't do a very good of hiding it." Maya said looking down at her fingers.

"Yeah you do, not all of us know you're broken. I mean yeah we know somethings wrong but we know zero about you that's why we've gone to Riley." Lucas said.

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Maya asked.

"I'll admit I've gone to Riley to see if everything was okay with you because even though I know nothing about you I was still worried." Lucas said.

"Wow, you care?" Maya asked.

"Of course I care, I care about a lot of people that others don't think I do." Lucas answered. This surprised Maya, she never thought of Lucas as a nice, caring guy. I guess she thought wrong. Then Dylan threw his food away and ran towards the back door.

"Hold it." Lucas yelled and that made Dylan stop.

"What?" He asked turning around with an angry tone in his voice.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To hang out with Trevor, right next door." He said pointing outside.

"No you will not." Lucas said.

"Come on dude, why not?" Dylan asked

"Because you haven't even done your homework, you need to study for your retake on your Math test, and you haven't thanked Maya for the food." Lucas answered.

"Thank you Maya." He said turning towards Maya.

"You're welcome." She responded.

"Now go do your homework and I'll help you with your Math." Lucas said finsihing up business. Dylan moaned and stomped back to the kitchen.

"You're amazing." Maya said.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked turning to look at her.

"You know what's best for him, instead of having fun." Maya said.

"Well you're great with them too. I've never seen Emma get along with someone that fast and Dylan is calm when he talks to you, he's usually not like that." Lucas said.

"Well I babysit every summer so I'm pretty good with kids." Maya said with a laugh.

"Pretty good? You're amazing." He replied.

"Thank you." Maya said trying to hide her smile. Lucas noticed and then smiled himself.

"Why don't you like people to see you weak?" Lucas asked.

"Huh?" She responded.

"I told you that I don't like it because I need to stay strong, so what's your reason?" He asked again.

"Because everyone see me as this strong tough girl, so I rather them think that instead of seeing me as broken girl." Maya said.

"But you're strong because you're weak." Lucas said.

"That doesn't make sense." She responded.

"Yeah it does, you got strong because you were once weak. You don't like to be weak so you defeated it with strongness." Lucas said.

"Wow, that's a great way to put my whole entire life." Maya said with a laugh.

"So you are strong." Lucas said.

"I mean everyones strong, just some show it more than others." She replied.

"You're right." He said looking at the floor.

It was quiet for the next ten minutes, the only sounds you could hear were Emma and Dylan writing on their papers. Maya was sitting on her end of the couch with her knees up to her chest and her toes pointed towards Lucas. Lucas was sitting at the other end of the couch now leaned over with his hands folded together. Maya could tell he was thinking about something so she decided to leave him alone. Emma got done with her homework and handed it to Lucas to check it. After he got done he still didn't say anything he just nodded and she skipped away. Maya could tell something was wrong with him but was afraid to ask what. Lucas then got up and walked outside and Maya watched out the window as he was squezzing his fists together and then he punched the brick wall. Maya ran outside whne she heard him scream out in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maya asked shutting the door behind her. She looked down at his hand and could tell that it wasn't broken.

"It doesn't matter." He said sitting on the bench.

"Yes it does, come on talk to me." Maya said sitting next to him and rubbing his shoulder.

"I've always wanted to make myself a better person and now that I rethink things that I have done, I realize that I'm not better." He said now bouncing his leg.

"Just calm down and tell me what you're talking about.' Maya said.

"I need to get you home, my parents are going to be home soon and I have to make supper and get Emma and Dylan ready for bed." Lucas said standing up.

"You have to talk to me." Maya said following him.

"I will, on the way." He said.

Once they were in the truck Maya knew he wasn't going to talk about it, that he was just saying it to be saying it.

"So, what have you done taht makes you think you're not a better person?" Maya asked. He sighed and she knew that he didn't want to talk about and he was going to make her.

"I've always wanted to be friends with you, Riley, and Farkle. Y'all all seem so close and are so different. Y'all aren't just friends because you have to be like the popular crowd." Lucas said.

"You're still a better person, I can tell from just what you've told me tonight." Maya said.

"I'm not that much better." Lucas said.

"Nobody's perfect, Lucas." Maya said. Then Lucas came to a stop infront of Maya's apartment.

"You need me to walk you up?" Lucas asked.

"No it' fine, but thank you though." She responded and he nodded.

"It was nice talking to you. I know tomorrow's Saturday but I was wondering if you wanted to work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Same and yeah I would love too." Maya said with a huge smile on her face. She hoped out of the truck and then turned around. "You're strong, Lucas." He smiled and said you too and then she ran inside. Lucas watched as she ran inside and then pulled off with a huge smile on his face.

Maya ran into her apartment and leaned her back against the door. She smiled and bit her lip. Was she starting to grow feelings for Lucas? And what was he hiding from her? She was going to figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The next day in school Maya hadn't seen Lucas anywhere and she was starting to get worried. She knew that if he wasn't here then she would know if she didn't see him in Mr. Matthew's class. The bell rang and Maya's stomach was doing cartwheels, she needed to talk to Lucas. She walked into class and saw him sitting at his desk. Usually he's talking to Zay when she walks in but he wasn't this time.

"Hey, can we talk?" Maya asked sitting down in her desk in front of his.

"Can't." He said not even making eye contact with her.

"Why not?" Maya asked, now getting really worried.

"Because, if you're seen talking to someone like me then you'll end up getting hurt." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"Alright class, let's get started." Mr. Matthews said ending their short conversation.

Lucas walked out of his last class with his headphones in his ears and his bookbag on one shoulder. He walked out to the parking lot and he had his head down. When he got close to his truck he looked up and saw Maya leaned against the hood.

"What's up?" She asked. Lucas took one head phone out and stopped.

"What'd you want?" He asked.

"I want to know what the hell your problem is?" She asked pushing off and walking closer to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said walking past her and tossing his bookbag into the back of his truck.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Maya asked crossing her arms.

"I mean that you don't need to get hurt. I won't let you." He said.

"And why would I get hurt?" Maya asked. Lucas shook his head and got in the truck.

"No, you're not just going to walk away." Maya said getting in the passanger side.

"Get out." Lucas said not looking at her.

"No." Maya said.

"Whatever." He said starting his truck and pulling out.

"Tell me why I would get hurt." Maya said.

"Because everytime I like someone they always get hurt because I'm not good enough for them." He said pulling into an empty parking lot next to an abandon building.

"You like me?" Maya asked surprisingly.

"Doesnt matter." He said getting out of his truck. She could tell that he's been here before. But why here? He walked into the building and then up the stairs to the roof as Maya followed. He sat down on the ledge of the one story building and Maya sat down next to him.

"I come here whenever I'm dealing with stuff. It calms me and soothes me." Lucas said. It overlooked a river and the town on the other side.

"Do you come here often?" Maya asked.

"Almost everyday, yesterday was the first day this week that I didn't come here." Lucas said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"Because I didn't think about my problems when I was with you." Lucas said.

"Why?" Maya asked again.

"Because I like you." Lucas said looking Maya in the eyes.

"You can't." She responded.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I can't date someone like you or even have feelings for someone like you. I'm only with you because I have to be." Maya said standing up and walking away.

"You mean to tell me that you don't feel anything?" Lucas asked.

"I can't." Maya answered.

"But do you?" He asked standing up and walking towards her.

"Of course." Maya said.

"So I'm not the only one." Lucas said.

"No of course not." Maya said.

"Then let's do something about it." He said stepping closer.

"No, we can't, remember?" Maya said pushing him away.

"Who said anybody has to know about it?" He asked.

"It's not easy to keep that big of a secret." Maya said.

"We can try." Lucas replied.

"Can you just take me to Riley's place?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." He said. We walked back to the truck and we drove in silence to Riley's place. Once we were outside of the apartment Maya still sat there.

"Can you at least think about it?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas," Maya began.

"Please." He finished.

"I'll think about it." She said getting out and walking into the building. Lucas smiled and then left.

"You have feelings for Lucas Friar?" Riley yelled in surprise.

"Riley, will you please just shut up." Maya said rubbing her face.

"No, I knew something like this was going to happen." Riley said in excitement.

"How? I wasn't even close to liking him until yesterday." Maya said.

"Because I can tell the way he cares and the way he looks at you. He likes you and I know that you don't dislike someone that much. I knew that you would come along sooner or later." Riley said.

"Would you judge me if I dated him?" Maya asked.

"Of course not. If anything I would be happy for you. You deserve someone like him, he's better than you think." She responded.

"Thanks." Maya said and then laid down to think.

"Lucas, come down here." Lucas heard his dad yell from down stairs. He ran down and stopped to find his dad in the living room.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Your coach called me to see if everything was okay." His dad said.

"Why?" Lucas said getting worried.

"Because you missed out on practice today. You mind telling me why?" He asked.

"Dad, I was dealing with a lot today and I didn't feel like going." Lucas confessed.

"It doesn't matter if you don't feel like it. You go! You don't skip out on your future." He yelled.

"Well it isn't my future dad." Lucas finally admitted.

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a baseball player, dad. At least not in the future and it's time you finally accepted it dad." Lucas said going upstairs.

"We're not done talking." His dad yelled from downstairs.

"I am." He yelled back. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes. Just then my phone dinged and it was a messae from Maya.

"Hey, so I thought about it. Can you come pick me up from Riley's?" Maya asked.

"Of course be there in ten." Lucas sent back. He ran down stairs and his dad tried to stop him but his mom gave him the nod to go ahead. He walked outside and drove to Riley's.

Maya got into Lucas's truck but he didn't pull off right away.

"So?" He asked. Maya didn't say anything but pulled him in for a kiss. He was surprised by the kiss but then kissed back. He pulled away and took off his seat belt and then went back to kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair as he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He touched the edge of her shirt and then she knew he was taking it too far.

"Wait, not ready yet." Maya said pushing back.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"To your house. I can't go home." Maya said.

"Good, because I need to talk to you." Lucas said and pulled off.

"What do you need to talk about?" Maya asked sitting on the couch with her legs in his lap.

"I told my dad." Lucas said. "I told him I didn't want to be a professional baseball player."

"Oh my gosh, how'd it go?" Maya asked.

"It didn't I went back up to my room because I knew he was going to get an attitude." Lucas said. "But now I figured you should talk to your mom."

"Can't, I never see her." Maya said standing up and laying down on the bed.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Lucas asked. "Tomorrow's Saturday, my parents don't care, and I'll even sleep on the couch."

"Sure, sounds nice. But you don't have to sleep on the couch, butI don't want to try anything." Maya said.

"Wasn't going to." Lucas said with a laugh. He walked to the bathroom and came out in sweat pants and no shirt and he had a hot body. He handed Maya a shirt and she put that on and then they fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The next morning Lucas woke up with Maya gone. He checked his phone and it was 9:00 in the morning. He checked the message he had from Maya.

"Hey, I had a great time last night. I had to leave early so I could be back before my mom woke up. Thank you for an amazing night." Lucas smiled while he read this message. He loved that she could make him smile but every little thing, even the simple things.

"Can we meet up at 1:00? I want to take you somewhere." Lucas sent back.

"Of course." Maya sent back right away.

"I'll be at your apartment at 1:00 then." He sent back. He got out of the bed and went to take a showere. Once he got out he put on Nike shorts and a t-shirt that had his baseball number on it. He slipped on his Nike shoes. He ran downstairs and his dad was sitting there reading the newsparper. He glared at Lucas when he saw him coming down the stairs.

"Morning." Lucas said.

"You going to tell us who this little girl friend of yours is?" His dad asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas said getting a water out of the refrigerator.

"I saw this blonde chick sneaking out of your room this morning." He answered.

"First of all don''t call her that. And it's not what you think." Lucas said.

"Oh so it wasn't just another one of your little one night stands?" His dad asked. You could tell that he was still mad, but Lucas wasn't going to let his dad's ego get to him

"No dad, she's different. I have something special with her." Lucas answered.

"Wow, she must be pretty good in the sack then." His dad said. Lucas balled up his fists to that comment. Everything was a competion to his dad. Rather it being baseball or how many girls he could get. My dad stopped all of the one night stands once he met my dad but he always brags about them when he's not around.

"Dad, I haven't had sex with her. And it's not always about that. I told you she's different." Lucas said defending Maya.

"Well, then if she's this special then I would love to meet her." He said.

"Fine, I'm about to go meet her so I'll be home late tonight." Lucas said. His dad waved him off and then continued reading the newspaper.

\- Maya and Lucas arrived to Lucas's favorite hide out. They went back up to the roof and sat down on the edge.

"You see that pond over there?" Lucas asked pointing towards it.

"Yeah, what about it?" Maya asked.

"You wanna go swimming?" He asked standing up and taking his shirt off.

"What? No." Maya said looking up at him.

"Why not?" Lucas asked now taking his shoes off.

"First of all, I don't have my bathing suit and second of all, that's disgusting." Maya said.

"I go swimming here all the time, besdes you can use my shower afterwards." Lucas said.

"And what about your nice clean truck?" Maya asked.

"Oh well, you're going to have to ride in the back." Lucas said and then they both laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." Maya said. She then took everything off until she was in her bra and panties. They ran down the dock at the pond and then jumped in.

Lucas and Maya walked into his house drenched and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lucas's dad asked stopping him.

"Nothing we were just talking about what happened today." Lucas answered.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I mean I saw you for a split second this morning when you were sneaking out of my house." His dad said extendng his hand to Maya. Maya took it into hers and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to sir and I'm sorry about that I just had to be home early in the morning." Maya said.

"Oh, yeah that's fine." He said.

"Well dad, we're going upstairs." Lucas said putting his hand on the small of Maya's back and leading her upstairs.

"Sorry about him." Lucas said after reaching his fine.

"No, it's fine." Maya said. "I've been through way worse." Lucas laughed and shut the door behind her.

"You can take a shower first, and I washed the clothes you left her last night." He said handing them to her.

"Aw thank you." Maya said.

"You're welcome. The towels are in the closet in the bathroom." He said kissing her and then turning the TV on.

Once they both got done with their showers they ordred pizza and were watching The Longest Ride and laying on his bed. It was the perfect date.

"So what's up with your dad?" Maya asked. It had been bothering her all night but she finally grew the courage to ask.

"He's just always been competitive and he thinks your just another one night stand of mine. But like I told you I changed." He said.

"I know, and you shouldn't let him push you around like that." Maya said.

"It's not that simple, he's my dad." Lucas replied. "And besides you still haven't talked to your mom." Maya bit her lip and took another bite out of her sandwitch.

"When are you going to do that anyway?" Lucas asked.

"Tomorrow." Maya said and she meant it. She needed to talk to her mom.

"Good, and after you do that I'll talk to my dad." He said kissing her forehead.

"Sounds good." Maya said.

"Have you noticed we look exactly like the couple in this movie." Lucas said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, we really do." Maya said laughing along with him.

They were sitting in Lucas's truck outside of Maya's apartment and they were talking until she had to go in.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with Riley, Farkle, and I tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"Kind of like a double date?" Lucas asked.

"Exactly." Maya asnwered.

"Here's the thing, you and I both agreed it would be hard to have this relationship in public so I was wondering if we could be our usual selves in public and a couple secretly?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Maya asnwered. She was lying.

"Good, we'll make this work." Lucas said. He kissed her forehead and then her lips and then she left. She thought about this whole idea once she got upstairs and was wondering if it could really work. Well if you really like someone it should.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next night after Maya went to the movies with Riley and Farkle she decided to go and talk to her mom. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching TV when Maya walked in.

"Hey mom, can we talk?" Maya asked sitting down next to her.

"Of course honey." Katy answered.

"Well, I just wanted to say I don't like you having all of these one night stands or me seeing a new guy in the kitchen almost every morning and I would really like for it to stop." Maya let out.

"Wow, well I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to stop. I really do want to settle down with a man one day and give you the dad you deserve. And that day will come, you just have to work with me." Katy responded.

"Sounds like a plan. Just no more randoms in the kitchen in the morning." Maya said and they both laughed.

"Sounds good." Katy said.

"Told you, you could do it." Lucas said on the phone. They've been talking for the past hour and it was amazing. They never ran out of things to talk about.

"I know, thank you for always supporting me." Maya said.

"Always, and same goes for you. You helped me out a lot with my dad." Lucas said.

"Seems like we bring the best out in each other." Maya said.

"Good, because I really like you." Lucas replied.

"Me too." Maya said biting her bottom lip.

They spent another two hours on the phone together until they finally fell asleep, while they were still on the phone together. Tomorrow was Monday and it would be the first day of school with them as a couple. Maya was nervous but yet excited. She didn't know how to control it. But she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

As long as she had Lucas, everything will be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was Monday, this weekend was incredible. Maya has never felt this way with someone before. But they both made a deal to keep their relationship a secret, the only ones who knew about it were Farkle, Riley, and their parents. Maya rode with Riley as usual and once they reached the parking lot Maya saw Missy and Lucas talking next to his truck.

"You okay?" Riley asked parking the car.

"Yeah, we agreed to do this." Maya said. She was wearing holey skinny leg jeans and a crop top that had the number 24 on it with her vans. She stepped out of the car and Lucas's eyes went straight to her. She went to the back seat and got her bookbag out. She slung it over her shoulder. She looked over at Lucas and he smiled at her and she did the same back to him.

They walked into school and Riley ran straight up to Lucas. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Hey baby." He said.

"I missed you." She said kissing him again.

"Y'all literally saw each other last night." Maya said.

"So what? I still miss her every time I'm away from her." Farkle said.

Maya simled at their adorable relationship and then felt something tugging on the back of her shirt. She turned around and then got pulled to the side where no one could see. She finally was able to see who it was and it was none other than Lucas Friar, her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said kissing her and putting his hands on her hips.

"Hey." She said putting her hands around his neck.

"Sorry about this morning, I still need to flirt with her so she doesn't think that something's up." He said putting his forehead to hers.

"That's fine, like seriously." Maya said caressing his jaw line.

"You sure?" He asked. "I don't want you to get jealous or anything."

"I'm not the jealous type, Lucas." Maya answered and that was the truth. But it was different with him and besides it's Missy Bradford.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Lucas said kissing her one last time. "So I'm sitting with your group at lunch today."

"But what they know something's up if you do that?" Maya asked.

"I'll just tell them that I need to wokr on the project with you." Lucas said.

"Sounds good." Maya said kissing him one last time and then walking away.

It was lunch time and Maya was ready to finally be able to be seen in public with her boyfriend. It may not be the way she wants it but it's still a step forward. She sat down next to Riley and Farkle sat on the end as always. Lucas then walked over but with an unexpected guest.

"Hey, guys. I hope you don't mind but uh Missy is going to be joining us today." Lucas said looking right at Maya.

"No it's fine." Riley answered for her

"Thanks." Lucas said sitting down across from them. The whole time they were over at the table they were flirting. Lucas didn't even bring up the project, everytime he tried to Missy would start flirting again.

Maya has never been the jealous type but when she saw Lucas and Missy flirting with each other at lunch she went crazy. They were sitting across from each other and Zay could tell that Maya was getting mad. She had her fists balled up by her side.

"I still can't believe how amazing you look, it's just natural." Lucas said caressing her face. Maya had enough she pushed her chair back and walked to the courtyard.

"What's her problem?" Missy asked.

"I don't know, you know what I'll go talk to her." Lucas answered standing up and following Maya. He found her leaned against the door leading to the senior parking lot.

"Hey." Lucas said standing across from her.

"I don't want to talk to you." Maya said opening the door.

"Yes you do." Lucas said shutting the door.

"Lucas stop." Maya said with her back pressed against the door and his hand by her head.

"You told me you weren't the jealous type." Lucas said.

"I'm not, but when I see you doing all of that when you're dating me then I'm the mad type." Maya said.

"Maya, I want you not her. You need to realize that. Missy is just a girl who has a crush on me and I've always played along so if I stopped now then they'll be suspicious." He said.

"What happened to you wantign to be apart of our group? If you really wanted to be then you wouldn't care about what they think." Maya said.

"It's not that simple, Maya." Lucas said.

"Yes it is. But I think I know the reason why you don't want to." Maya responded.

"And why is that?" Lucas asked.

"Because you like the feeling of being popular." Maya said. "Yeah, you would like to be apart of our group but you don't want to let that part of your life go."

"Whatever Maya, assume what you want." Lucas said starting to walk away.

"I hope you know, I'm done." Maya yelled after him.

"What do yo mean, you're done?" Lucas asked turning around.

"I mean if you can't be with me in public then I'm done. I don't want to be the girl that you hide. If I really meant a lot to you then you wouldn't hide me." Maya said.

"Think what you want." Lucas said walking away. And once he said that he knew he had made a mistake. Once he turned around to change what he said she was gone.

Could he ever get her back?


End file.
